


Ice Skating

by loracarol



Series: 25 Days of Fic [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, canon character death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, Professor Layton goes ice skating by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> (Unwound future spoilers)

Once a year, Professor Hershel Layton goes ice skating by himself.

(He leaves Luke, and then Flora with Rosa; even they aren't allowed to come with him, though he loves them so.)

Once a year, he rents black ice skates and laces them up, as he imagines she is lacing white skates next to him.

(She was always better at lacing the skates, and half the time she'd be done, and have to help him, or they'd never get on the ice.)

Once a year, had hobbles down the stairs, and stands in the doorway, taking a deep breath before stepping on.

(He doesn't hold the wall anymore, she taught him that.)

Once a year, he makes sure that he makes on lap around the ice before he can leave.

(This is harder then it sounds, without her, he's slow, awkward, and can't quite find his balance.)

Once a year he pretends that she's right there, next to him, laughing, and teasing him, and they are skating together again.

(He misses her, misses her in ways that he cannot explain, does not express in ways most people understand, he misses her in the way that he wears his top hat at all times, and the way that " _be a gentlemen_ " has become his everything.)

Only once a year does he admit that he's still in mourning.

(The rest of the time he stands up straight and tall and pretends that it does not pain him anymore, that his heart beat isn't claireimissyouclaireimissyouclaireimissyou, that he lives and breathes her.)

Once a year he lies to himself, though he knows it's a most ungentlemanly thing to do.

(He cannot bring himself to care.)


End file.
